


catch me if you can

by fanmoose12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: The Ackerman duo. Just the mention of this name filled Hange with so many feelings. Mostly, when she reread the files of their cases over and over, until her eyes watered, she felt pricking annoyance. Sometimes, when she stared at the dead bodies of those scarce unfortunates who stumbled upon their crimes, she was filled with hatred and a pushing need for revenge. Hange couldn't deny, however, there were times when she marveled at the impudence of their crimes. And, when she was investigating the Ackerman's cases and saw just how meticulously planned they all were, she couldn't help but feel something close to fascination.No one knew who they were. No one had seen their faces, no one knew their true names. Almost everyone knew of their crimes.Hange was determined to unravel every last one of their secrets. She will put an end to their crimes and then she will get the elusive Ackermans behind bars.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 48
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> smh yes i know it's /another/ detective!au. tell me what you think though!

_All units, it's 10-64. National City Bank._

Hange started the car _seconds_ after she heard the message. As she drove out on a street, she grabbed the walkie-talkie, shouting that her ETA was seven minutes. With excitement rushing through her, she pressed her foot on the accelerator, speeding up. If she was driving _slightly above_ the speeding limit, she'd arrive that much sooner. She clearly needed to be there as fast as possible.

If there was a robbery at the most prestigious and wealthiest bank of their city with the best possible security, it could mean only one thing. 

It was those assholes. It had to be. No one else was quite as daring as them. 

And Hange had to be here, she _had_ to catch them. After almost a year of pursuing them, she couldn't let them run away once more.

_The Ackermans_. Despite their famed crimes, no one knew who they were. No one seen their faces, no one knew their true names. The name Ackermans stuck to them after someone found out that two men checked under that name in a hotel near the casino Royale the night before it was robbed. It was the only real piece of evidence Hange managed to discover. She looked through all of their old cases then, searching through the databases of all hotels, situated near every place of their past robberies. The name Ackerman appeared with alarming frequency.

This information wasn't enough to find their real identities, though. The hotels they checked in never had any kind of sufficient security.

The one thing that was known for sure - there were two of them. One short, another tall. Rumors were they belonged to one family. Some said they were brothers, others were sure that it was a duo of father and son.

_Ackermans._ Just the mention of this name filled Hange with so many feelings. Mostly, when she reread the files of their cases over and over, until her eyes watered, she felt pricking annoyance. Sometimes, when she stared at the dead bodies of those scarce unfortunates who stumbled upon their crimes, she was filled with hatred and a pushing need for revenge. Hange couldn't deny, however, there were times when she marveled at the impudence of their crimes. And, when she was investigating the Ackerman's cases and saw just how meticulously planned they all were, she couldn't help but feel something close to _fascination._

Right now, as she drove through the night city, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles went white, she was filled with thrilling excitement. The adrenaline was cursing through her veins, and Hange briefly wondered if that's how hunters felt when they locked onto their prey.

She turned the corner, and the looming structure of National City Bank was already in her sights. She said her ETA was going to be seven minutes. She arrived in four.

Hange grinned, her eyes blazing behind the lenses of her glasses. Today was the day. She was going to finally get those bastards.

As she drove closer, Hange saw that the building was illuminated by more than a dozen of police cars. The whole perimeter was surrounded. No one dared to come inside, however, opting to just stand with their guns drawn, watching the entrance intently.

_Cowards_ , Hange huffed with distain. It was a well-known fact that Ackermans were always armed. Maybe, it was sensible to keep a distance. She never possessed that quality, though. Besides, if no one was inside, then it meant that all the fun and fame would be hers.

Hange parked the car nearby and confidently walked out.

"I'm going in," she nodded to her colleagues, not bothering to hide superiority from her voice and ignoring the incredulous looks.

As soon as she was inside, her assertive steps turned into a jog, and as she neared the stairs to the vault, she started to run. She rushed there, heart hammering in her chest.

She was close.

When she turned the corner and saw the enormous door that lead to the vault, she slowed her step and willed her breathing to level out. She needed to be calm, she needed to make _them_ afraid.

She approached the door, took out her gun, slowly pushed the door open…

....And then cursed at the top of her lungs.

The vault was completely empty. There was nothing - _and no one_ \- inside. Hange glanced up and saw the open window of a ventilation shaft.

"Bastards!" she screamed, kicking the wall beside her in frustration. "Motherfuckers! Assholes! I was so close!"

As she looked around the room once more, Hange saw a small note, lying on a table. She growled lowly, anger cursing through her. She tore the paper into pieces without as much as a glance at the contents.

She knew what was written there already.

_Better luck next time, four-eyes_

* * *

_“The robbery of National City Bank was a sudden attack, and our forces, unfortunately...”_

_Blah-blah-blah._ Levi drowned the rest of the sentence, lamenting that he decided to watch the live press conference, and not the recording as usual. He was just too excited about it, but now he started to regret this decision.

Division's Captain Erwin Smith was boring him to death. So righteous and straight-laced, he made Levi roll his eyes every time he appeared on a screen. His protégé, though, now she was much more _fun_. _Extremely_ intriguing, too.

Detective Hange Zoe was the only one, who managed to get so close to them. And Levi knew, could see it in her eyes every time he looked at her through the screen of his phone. The bespectacled detective enjoyed chasing him and Kenny. Even met with failure after failure, she wasn’t going to give up.

For some weird reason, Levi admired it, admired _her._

Detective finally walked on a stage, and Levi’s lips curled into a small smirk.

Right now, with dozens of reporters watching her, Hange Zoe wasn’t even half as confident as her superior. Her shoulders were a little sagged, her eyes shifting nervously from side to side, her hands moving to her face to shakily put the glasses up her nose every other minute.

Levi knew, though, that this wasn’t the real detective Zoe. During the investigation, doing what she truly loved, she was radiant. Her eyes were sparkling, she was grinning almost wildly and her whole body seemed to brim with exciting energy.

He liked to watch her. That’s why sometimes… he _lingered_ at the scene of his crimes. Simply to watch her kick something in frustration. And then get back into the action like the pro she was. It was mesmerizing.

_“Detective Zoe, you just said it was the work of Ackerman?”_ the reporter on the screen asked. _“Are you sure about it? Or are you simply putting all of your unsolved crimes on the same criminals?”_

For a second, Hange’s face turned into a scowl, and Levi could almost hear the sound of her teeth gritting. Just as quickly, however, she put the professional mask back on, and relaxed her expression into a serious frown.

_“Even if we ignore the fact that the circumstances of this crime are very similar to their previous thefts, we’ve found another clues that link this case to the Ackermans.”_

Levi’s smirk grew wider. He knew exactly what piece of evidence detective Zoe had found. Too bad he hadn’t seen the look on her face, when she had discovered it. That expression was surely one of pure hatred.

Riling her up was so easy. And teasing her was so much fun.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened.

“Nephew!” Kenny’s booming voice called. He didn’t even glance at him, but Levi hastily hid his phone. His uncle was the last person, who should know about his little obsession. “Get your ass here! We need to work!”

Kenny left as soon as he came.

Levi cursed, closing the tab with press-conference on his phone. Detective Zoe had just started telling the strategy of the future investigation. It was his most favorite part, she was truly glowing in those moments.

With a heavy sigh, Levi raised up from his bed to go and join his uncle. Luckily, he could always watch the recording. Throwing a longing look at his phone, he left the room.

_So long, detective_


	2. Chapter 2

Levi entered his uncle's study, leaning against the doorframe, hands folded on his chest. 

"What did you need me for? And be quick about it."

Kenny, who was bent over, studying some papers on his desk, straightened up and tilted his head, looking Levi over curiously.

"You're being snappier than usual, dear nephew," he observed with an amused smile. "Did I interrupt something important? What were you watching on your phone?"

Levi tensed ever so slightly. Kenny couldn't really know what he was doing just now, could he? Was it another rouse of his then? It had to be.

Levi kept staring straight at his uncle, refusing to be embarrassed or intimidated. 

"What I'm doing in my free time is none of your business," he gritted through teeth. 

It was Kenny who looked away first. He shook his head and turned back to his papers. 

"How fast the kids grow, eh?" he muttered. "I didn't realize you are old enough to watch this kind of videos, Levi."

Levi didn't need to look at his uncle's face to know that there was a smug smirk on his face. And Kenny didn't need to look at Levi to know that there was a blush spreading across his features. 

What was Kenny talking about? He wasn't some kind of a pervert. He didn't watch police's press-conferences for _that_. He wasn't looking at detective Hange Zoe like _that_. He just admired her passion and determination. That’s _all_. When she was looking right at the camera, promising that she would catch the Ackermans whatever the cost, Levi almost believed her. He felt something close to anticipation in those moments. He was almost thrilled at the prospect.

_Maybe, that’s how the mouse feels when the cat is almost upon it._

And if while watching Hange Zoe, he lingered on her bright, intelligent eyes more than was deemed necessary, it wasn't anyone's - _least of all Kenny's_ \- business.

Levi walked further into the room, ignoring Kenny's eyes that followed his every move. He leaned over the table, studying the papers that were laid out there. 

"What's this?" he asked, attempting to change the subject. It was a clumsy attempt and Levi knew it. Surprisingly, though, it worked. He couldn't feel his uncle's eyes on him anymore, and when he threw a quick, subtle glance at him - Kenny was looking at the desk. He was slowly scratching his chin, lost in thought. Levi returned his gaze to the desk. These weren't just regular papers, these were _blueprints_.

What could Kenny need them for?

"Please don't tell me you're planning another job already." Levi snapped.

"And what if I do?"

"You can't be serious.” Levi said, astonished by his uncle’s behavior. “We've just finished a job. We can't do another one so quickly, especially in the same city. The cops will become more alert."

"They won't," Kenny argued. 

"If you keep targeting the city's property, they'll realize we live here. It’ll give them another, _unnecessary_ clue. It’s bad enough they know our surname."

"You're giving them too much credit," Kenny rolled his eyes. "You know the cops, they're stupid."

 _They are not_ , Levi almost said, remembering a certain bespectacled detective. He wasn't going to say it to Kenny's face, though. There was no need to make him more suspicious than he already was.

"I refuse," Levi announced, clenching his jaw. "It's too risky. We need to lay low for a while."

"Since when are you so cautious, Levi?"

"Since when are you so reckless, Kenny?"

They stared at each other for a moment, both refusing to back down. 

An end was put to the intense staring contest, when Kenny sighed and looked away.

"Fine. Be it your way. I guess you're a big boy already, eh, Levi?"

Levi raised an eyebrow, giving Kenny a flat, unimpressed look. "I'm thirty two, Kenny."

"Just like I said, a big boy," Kenny grinned. He raised a hand, moving it in the direction of Levi's head. Levi harshly slapped his hand away. Kenny didn't even blink, fully anticipating that kind of response. 

"I admit I babied you a bit, but that was what I promised to your Momma."

Not a muscle moved on Levi's face. But deep inside him, something twisted painfully, as though a knife was plunged into his body. His mother died years ago. The wound this loss had left on him still ached, however. 

"But it's time I start trusting you," Kenny continued. "If you say we need to wait, then alright, we wait. But not for long, Levi."

"I know," he grunted. Even a small postponement was a good thing. Levi was actually surprised Kenny had agreed. Years ago he wouldn't have listened to him at all. He'd shut Levi up before he could utter even a word of protest. It looked like his uncle was getting softer. Or, maybe, he really started to trust him.

Both possibilities, however, seemed equally far-fetched to Levi. 

"That's all I wanted to discuss with you. You can go back to whatever you were watching on your phone," Kenny turned to him with a smirk. He wiggled his eyebrows and Levi's felt his eye twitch in irritation.

He flipped him off. Yes, _maybe,_ was going to continue watching the press-conference. Hopefully it wasn't over yet. Hopefully, detective Zoe’s speech wasn’t over yet.

As he walked of the room, he took the cigarette pack out of his pants pocket. He opened it and saw that there was only one stick left. 

He cursed. 

"I'm going out!" Levi announced, grabbing his keys and wallet and leaving Kenny alone in the apartment.

* * *

Hange blinked away the dizziness that swam at the edge of her vision. She shook her head, trying to get back all of her senses. _Logically,_ she knew she needed a break. Being as stubborn and obsessive as she was, she could only allow herself another cup of coffee. 

She stood up, stretching out her numb joints. They popped with a satisfying sound and Hange let out a quiet moan of contempt. After spending all day, cooped up in her office, she was exhausted. But she couldn't stop just yet, she was on a brink of an important discovery, she could practically feel it. 

Another cup of coffee and she'll be good as new. Then she could continue her work with a renowned vigor.

She approached the door of her office and opened it. Erwin was standing on the other side of it, his fist raised up in the air.

"Oh, Hange," he awkwardly lowered his hand. "I was just going to knock on your door."

"I figured out as much," Hange nodded.

"Of course, you did." Erwin smiled. "You're one of my greatest detectives after all."

Oh no. Erwin had put on his charming, ‘ _captain handsome_ ’ smile. And he was flattering her. He wanted something. Something she wasn't going to like. 

"What do you want?" she asked, letting Erwin enter her office.

" _What the hell?_ " Erwin gasped, ignoring her question completely.

Hange followed the direction of his gaze.

"Ah, _that_ ," she shrugged. "I've decided to do a little bit of research."

"A little bit?" Erwin choked. He walked up to Hange's desk and stared at the piles and piles of case files with wide eyes. "Hange, did an archive explode in your office?"

"Don't be so dramatic," she rolled her eyes.

"What are you even trying to research?" Erwin took out the case file on top and opened it. "Why are you looking through case files of crimes from 1988? It happened more than thirty years ago!”

"Exactly! It happened thirty years ago and it still wasn't solved!"

Erwin stared at her helplessly. "I don't understand... What’s the point of you ‘research’?" he questioned, emphasizing the last word.

"Look here," Hange snatched the file from his hands. "It's a robbery that happened in our city almost thirty years ago and the thief was never caught."

"And?"

"Then look here" she thrust another file into his hands. "A robbery that happened two months after that. Again, not solved."

"And then look here, here and here," each word was punctuated by a case file that Hange threw at Erwin. "There are dozens cases like this."

"Are you researching police's inadequacy, Hange?"

"I found a pattern, Erwin!" Hange grinned victoriously. "I'm pretty sure that these robberies were committed by Ackerman!"

"Hange..." Erwin frowned. "Ackermans became active a dozen or so years ago. I know it's a long time but it's not _that_ long."

"I know!" Hange snapped, ruffling her hair. She pushed the glasses onto her forehead and fixed Erwin with a disgruntled look. "But I have a theory. Would you stop criticizing me and listen?"

"...Alright. What have you got?"

"So we have these robberies that happened thirty years ago, right?" Hange waited for Erwin to nod, then she continued. "And then we have robberies that started ten or so years ago. But what if they're connected? What if they were committed by the same person?"

"But it's proven that they're two Ackermans." Erwin countered, scratching his chin. 

"Yes!" Hange beamed. "There _are_ two of them. What if one of them is younger? What if the initial robberies were committed by only _one_ of them?"

"Are you saying that..."

"That maybe it's a duo of father and son, yes." Hange nodded. "It's exactly what I'm saying."

"That's... A plausible theory," Erwin agreed in a slow, _cautious_ voice. Hange scowled. Couldn't he be satisfied by her efforts at least for _once_? She worked so hard on this. 

"But ultimately it gives us nothing," Erwin concluded. "Hange, why won't you get some rest?"

Hange crossed hands on her chest. "Is it an order or a friendly advice, sir?"

"A friendly advice," Erwin smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes. "But it will turn into an order if you decide not to follow it."

Hange huffed, turning away. 

"Hange..." Erwin approached her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You haven't left the office since last night's robbery. You need to take a break."

She looked up, boring her eyes into Erwin's face.

"That's not why you came here, though. What did you want?"

"It can wait," Erwin assured her.

"It can _not_. What do you want, Erwin?"

He sighed, the smile slipping from his lips. "Nile requests your assistance. He deemed the Ackerman case unsolvable and wants you to take other cases instead."

"Fuck him." Hange said fiercely.

"Hange—"

"No, fuck him and every member of the brass. I don't care what they say. I know I can get these Ackermans. I _know_ it, Erwin."

Hange looked deep into his eyes, letting him see her determination. And her desperation. She spent a whole year, trying to solve this goddamn case. She needed to finish it. And Erwin was the only who could understand it. The only one she could trust. 

"I'll see what I can do," he told her after a few seconds of silence.

"Thank you," Hange breathed out in relief. If Erwin hadn't agreed to take her side, she wouldn't have known what to do. With him backing her up, Hange felt a lot more confident.

"But you're going home right now, detective," he furrowed his eyebrows, putting on the strict face. "Take a break and come back with a fresh head."

"Roger that, captain," Hange gave him a weak, unenthusiastic salute. She reached out, meaning to grab some of the files, but Erwin forcefully lowered her arm, shaking his head. 

"The work stays here, Hange."

Hange scoffed, stomping her feet in frustration. She glared at Erwin, but he was unmoved. If anything his expression became even grimmer. 

Hange sighed, accepting her defeat. 

"I'll go home, if that's what you want, _dad_."

Erwin chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Don't forget to have dinner, _kid_. And go to sleep at reasonable hour!"

Hange rolled her eyes and flipped him off, fighting off a smile.

She waved at Erwin and the grabbed her coat, leaving the office and her beloved work behind.

* * *

 _Might do some groceries while I'm here_ , Levi decided upon entering a local supermarket. They were low on eggs and milk, and his tea was running out too. There wasn't much left of Kenny's coffee but Levi wasn't in a mood to be nice and considerate. If his uncle needed coffee so much, he'd go out and buy it himself.

Levi walked through the shop's aisles, finding a strange comfort in the mundanity of it all. Here he was, one of the most successful and daring thief, peacefully walking through the local supermarket and picking out eggs, cheese and milk for the pasta he was going to cook tonight. The people looked at him and had no idea who he was, to them he was a simple, ordinary customer, not a person they’ve seen reports about on TV. That was strangely amusing. If he was a more expressive person, he might have even cracked a smile at that thought.

As he walked into a different aisle, his thoughts changed their direction too. He wondered about the job Kenny found for them. What was their next target? More importantly - who was their next _client_? They rarely robbed just for the sake of it. Of course, there were places Kenny robbed simply out of spite. Their last night's job at the bank had been exactly that - Kenny deciding to screw with them because some clerk refused to allow him take a loan. Why did he need a loan in the first place was a mystery, one that Kenny refused to share with Levi, and so he naturally concluded that his uncle was just bored and came up with a lame explanation to justify it.

It wasn't like Levi had any objections. They did sit without work for a long time. And robbing a bank with such a high level of security was surprisingly fun.

Screwing with detective Hange was fun too. He regretted not staying behind to witness her outrage. She probably had screamed in frustration. Possibly kicked something as well. Despite never talking to her in person and staring at her only from afar, Levi felt like he knew the fiery detective enough to anticipate her reactions.

This robbery was initiated by Kenny himself, but the next one probably wasn’t. Someone had hired them and that someone was impatient. Levi wondered who could it be.

As he walked up to the cashier, Levi had to pause and get those thoughts out of his mind. So concentrated on his musings about work _and_ detective Zoe, he almost forgot about tea. He cursed and turned back.

As he grabbed the tea from a shelf, a fleeting thought crossed his mind - what kind of tea detective Zoe preferred? Did she take it with sugar? Did she like it strong? Or, maybe, she preferred coffee more?

Levi shook his head, mentally scolding himself. He was thinking about the wrong thing again. He paid for his groceries and left the supermarket.

Harsh, cold wind greeted him as he stepped out into the street. It looked like it was going to snow soon, and Levi shuddered at the thought. He hated the snow. Hated the feeling of it under his shoes. Hated how bright everything looked. Hated how it always made him think of his mother's death.

It was snowing when she died. It continued to snow on the day of her funeral. And now whenever he saw the snow, it brought back the unwanted, painful memories.

His mood considerably worsened, Levi took out the cigarette pack and put a stick between his teeth. Shielding his face from the wind, he lightened it up.

He was in the middle of his first drag of smoke, when someone bumped into him.

He stumbled down on a pavement, falling down on his hand and knees. The cigarette fell out from his mouth, his groceries - eggs and milk - suffered the same fate.

Levi looked up, ready to hurl abuse at the clumsy idiot.

Words died somewhere in his throat.

 _Detective Hange Zoe_ was staring back at him, her eyes wide open behind the lenses of her glasses.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. Seconds, probably. It felt like hours, though.

"Are you okay?" the detective asked.

Her voice was softer than Levi imagined. The voice she used while talking during press-conferences was very different. It was low and deep, but not quite authoritative. There was a slight shaking present, like she wasn't truly confident in her abilities. That voice sounded like she was just imitating someone, most probably her superior officer, Erwin Smith. Right now, though, her voice was worried, concerned. It was filled with emotion. It was _sincere_.

She was waiting for his reply, and so Levi nodded.

Detective Zoe smiled. "Oh, good, you actually got me scared for a moment. You look kinda dazed," she stood up, shaking off the dirt from her pants.

She offered a hand to help Levi up. Without a second thought, he accepted it. The palm of her hand was rough, her fingertips calloused. The grip she had on his hand was gentle. He was reluctant to let go. 

He had to, though. He already looked like a creep.

Levi shoved his hands deep into the pocket of his blazer, trying to warm them up. Hange’s hand was so warm. His hands were freezing in comparison.

"I'm sorry about that," she gestured to the mess of broken eggs and spilled milk on the pavement. "There is a supermarket on the corner. Let me buy the groceries you've lost because of my gaucherie."

"You don't—"

"No, no, I must persist. I'll feel very bad if you refuse."

"Alright," Levi surrendered with a soft sigh.

Detective Zoe beamed. Her smile seemed brighter than the street lamp above them.

"I'm Hange, by the way."

 _I know,_ he almost blurted out. He caught himself at the last moment.

His mind was in frenzy. What should he say? What did Hange know? She didn’t know how he looked, that was obvious. What about his name, though? Logically, she couldn't know his full name. At least, this information wasn't shared with public. Could it be that the police already discovered it?

No, it was impossible, Levi concluded. If they knew about their names, he and Kenny would have been arrested long ago. For now, he was safe.

"Levi," he managed finally. His voice sounded too weak and pathetic even to his own ears, but Hange continued to smile, ignorant to his unease.

"Le-vi," she slowly repeated his name, carefully pronouncing each syllable. "Cool name!"

"Thanks?" Levi said, not quite knowing how to answer.

"I'm sorry again by the way. You probably didn't want to spend your evening visiting a supermarket with a weirdo you've just met."

"I hope that's not a hobby of yours - bumping into people on a street."

Hange laughed, and the sound startled Levi. It was loud, not melodic at all. He still enjoyed it for some reason.

"I swear it was just an accident," she said with a sheepish smile.

He tilted his head to the side, subtly studying detective’s profile. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Up close, detective Zoe was so much brighter. He had never seen a person who was as full of life as she was. It presented a vivid contrast to her appearance on the TV.

"I'm just more tired today than usual," she continued. "The work can be quite exhausting."

 _Ouch_.

That actually made him feel bad. He was most probably the reason for her exhaustion, after all.

"I'm, um," he cleared his throat, swallowing the lump that formed out of guilt and embarrassment. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," Hange waved him off. "I enjoy my work, even if it comes with its fair share of frustrations."

Asking about her workplace seemed like a logical continuation of their conversation. For the obvious reasons, however, Levi wasn't too keen on hearing her answer.

"So what do you need to buy?" Hange took upon herself to carry the conversation, seemingly not bothered by Levi's silence.

"Nothing much," he answered, as they entered the supermarket. "Eggs, cheese, tea and milk."

"Eggs, cheese, tea and milk," Hange nodded, looking so serious as though they weren't discussing simple groceries, but a plan of secret and extremely dangerous mission. "Okay, I'm on it."

Levi fought back a smile. Detective Zoe was much more endearing that he would have thought. She was _cute_ , he realized, as Hange consulted him about what type of cheese he needed, making absolutely sure that she took the one he liked the most.

When they arrived in the tea aisle, Levi remembered his passing thought, a curiosity that he could satisfy this time.

"Do you prefer tea or coffee?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

If she was surprised by his question, Hange didn't show it.

"Coffee," she said. "Tea is kinda bland, don't you think?"

 _No_ , he didn't think so. Tea was sweet, bitter, spicy, fruity, vanilla, sour, earthy. It was _never_ bland. It was delicious.

"Just what kind of tea you were drinking?" he asked bluntly.

"Um," Hange scratched the back of her head, startled by his suddenly harsh tone. "The ordinary one? I know there are a lot of different types, but I don’t know much about them."

"There's a tea shop down the street. Let me take you there, I guarantee that you will change your mind about tea."

Levi didn't know what the fuck he was doing. He didn't know why he was inviting Hange Zoe - a detective who was pursuing him for over a year now - to a cup of tea in his favorite café. It was an impulsive decision, but he had never acted on impulse.

It was definitely the stupidest thing he had ever done as well, and if Kenny would find out, who knows what he'll do to him. But. Hange didn't enjoy tea, he _had_ to try and change that.

"And what if I don't like it?" Hange asked, staring down at him with a challenging look.

"I'll rest my case," he shrugged.

"And let me take you out on a date?"

 _No._ He should have said no. He should have turned around and walked away. He should have run away from Hange Zoe as soon as he had seen her. He shouldn't get involved with her, _especially not like this_.

He should have said no. He didn't. Instead he had mumbled 'alright' and felt his heart skip a beat the sight of Hange's radiant smile.

As he continued to walk with her side by side, listening to her cheerful chatter, he kept repeating a rule Kenny once taught him. A rule that _perfectly_ justified his behavior.

_Know your enemy._

He forgot, however, the very important addition.

_Know yourself first._


	3. Chapter 3

Levi stared at Hange intently. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, the flutter of her eyelashes, the movement of her eyes, the way she gripped the teacup in her fingers and slowly put it to her lips, taking a first sip.

He leaned closer, pressing his elbows into the table. He anxiously waited to hear out her verdict.

"So?" he pressed after almost a minute passed and Hange still hadn't said anything.

She put the teacup down and smiled.

"I really want to say it's bad, I was actually looking forward to that date—"

"But?" Levi interrupted, impatient _and_ hopeful.

Hange sighed, dropping the smile. "But it's delicious. I don't think I've tasted anything better."

"Yes!" Levi _knew_ it. He was once again proven right - no one could resist a good cup of tea, those coffee addicts just didn't know better.

"Well, thanks for opening my eyes..." Hange stood up, reaching for her coat.

"Oi." Levi scowled. What the fuck was she doing? "Sit your ass back down."

"Pardon?"

"You haven't finished your tea, idiot," upon seeing the confused look that appeared on detective's face, Levi's lips curled into a smirk. He hid it behind his own cup of tea.

"Oh," Hange plopped down on a seat again, grinning helplessly. "Yes, sorry, I forgot about it."

Levi rolled his eyes, subduing a wave of affection that spread through him because of her awkwardness.

Hange Zoe in front of him was very different from the detective's persona he had seen glimpses of before. Detective Zoe was fierce, she was daring and dedicated to her work to the point of obsession. Hange he got to know today was clumsy. She was awkward, but not shy. She was funny and kind.

An interesting contrast. Levi wanted to know more.

They drank their tea in silence. Hange was smiling slightly, as she looked around the café Levi had brought her in. Levi watched her beneath his eyelashes.

The silence wasn't tense or uncomfortable, it was simply there, and at any other day, Levi would have appreciated it.

Right now, however, there was something he needed to say.

He cleared his throat. Hange's eyes immediately snapped to him.

"A new movie theater was opened recently," he took a sip of his tea, resisting the urge to fidget. "Have you heard about it?"

"I have not," she answered, and her tone of voice made it clear that she was prompting him to continue.

Levi took another sip of tea. The cup was almost empty.

"There is going to be a movie marathon this Friday. Wanna go? Together."

His voice was nonchalant and his face was blank. Nothing betrayed his feelings. But his heart was beating so loudly, Levi was worried it could jump out of his chest.

The voice of reason in his head continued to scream, begging him to stand up and leave. Levi stopped listening to it long ago. For whatever reason - be it his curiosity or a desire to find out what she knew about them - he wanted to see Hange again. One trip to a cinema wouldn't hurt. _Probably._

"What the theme of the marathon?" Hange asked, gripping the cup with her two hands and leaning closer to him. She looked just like an over-excited puppy. Levi almost smiled at that comparison.

"They’re showing those Police Academy movies,” he replied casually. That poster, actually, was the only reason he noticed the advertisement about new movie theater. He saw it and instantly thought of Hange. That was also the reason why he remembered about it.

"Oh," Hange blinked. "That's quite a coincidence. I actually work at the local police precinct."

 _I know_ , Levi almost said. He bit the inside of his cheek, forcing on a surprised expression.

"You do?" he asked, adding wonder to his voice. He hoped it was convincing enough. He wasn’t a particularly good liar, even though his profession as a thief more than required it. The most Levi could do was put the mask of indifference. He had perfected this technique to such a degree that showing, or even mimicking, different kinds of emotions was almost impossible for him. Kenny _always_ made fun of that.

Hange, however, continued to wear the same relaxed expression, leading Levi to believe that his act had its desired effect on her.

"Yeah, I'm working as a detective."

“Oh,” Levi slightly widened his eyes, before he pursed his lips and frowned. "If you don't like this kind of movies..."

"Oh, no, no," Hange frantically waved her hands around. "I a _dore_ them! They are utterly ridiculous and always get everything about police's work wrong and that's why they're so fun to watch! I could get carried away with my comments, however," she tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"What I'm getting myself into." Levi complained dryly, eliciting a delightful chuckle out of Hange.

"You were the one who offered. It's too late to back out, shorty."

"I could just stand you up."

"No, you couldn't," Hange said confidently. She propped her chin on a hand, looking at Levi with a knowing smile. "You're too nice."

Her words almost made him wince. He wasn't _nice_. And if Hange knew who he truly was, she definitely wouldn't think so.

Underneath the table, Levi tightened his hand into a fist. The last thought bothered him more than he could admit.

"Fuck you, I’m not _nice_ ," he growled, letting out the ounce of the frustration that phrase caused him.

Hange raised an eyebrow. " _Fuck me?_ Aren't we moving a little too fast?"

Under her mischievous gaze, Levi's ears swiftly grew red. Hange threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh god, you should have seen your face!" she pointed a finger at him, still laughing. Levi's scowl deepened. And to think he felt bad for lying to her. "You look like such a cool and badass man, but it's so easy to embarrass you!"

"I'm not embarrassed," Levi retorted, even though he could feel the blush spread onto his cheeks too.

"Alright, alright," Hange raised her hands, placating him. "I'm sorry for teasing. You still wanna watch movies with me?"

"I was the one who offered," Levi repeated her words, shrugging.

"Awesome!" Hange clasped her hands. She grabbed her bag and rummaged through it, fishing out a pen. She took a hold of Levi's hand next, and before he could protest, started writing on it with her sharpie.

"There," once she was finished, she patted his arm. "You can text me the details."

Levi stared down on his arm, not knowing how to react. On one hand, he hated when other people touched him, especially the ones he just met. On the other, the realization that Hange gave him his number caused a weird flatter in his chest. He almost felt _giddy._

"Well, should we go?" Hange asked. "It's getting late."

"Sure," Levi nodded, getting up and passing Hange her coat.

He wanted to offer to walk her home, but before he could open his mouth to ask, his phone started ringing. Levi looked at the screen and groaned.

Of course, it was Kenny.

"Won't you answer it?" Hange wondered, when Levi just put his phone back in his pocket.

"There is no need," he shook his head. "It's my uncle, he probably wants to know what's taking me so long."

"Ah, you live with your uncle," Hange cooed. "How cute."

"Nothing cute about it. He's an old man who enjoys annoying me," he looked up at Hange, a smirk curling on his lips. "You and him definitely have something in common, _four-eyes_."

Hange froze instantly and Levi cursed himself. Idiot, he was a goddamn _idiot_. Why did he call her that? It was the same nickname he used to tease her in the little notes he left after each theft. Of course, Hange would react to that, he was just too stupid to realize it before he opened his goddamn mouth.

He had to rectify his mistake, and _fast._ Levi drew his eyebrows together, feigning concern.

"Hange? Did I say something wrong?"

"No," she waved him off with a smile. Levi wondered if his expression looked just as fake as Hange's. "I just have... an acquaintance who calls me the same nickname. It made me think of him, that's all."

"He's not a nice guy, I take it," Levi hummed, trying to ignore his rapidly beating heart.

"He's not." Hange agreed, anger evident in her voice. "Well, thank you for the evening," she reached out to pat his shoulder, and, although, the smile was still present on her lips, there was a faraway look in her eyes. "But I need to go. I'll be waiting for your text!"

Hange was gone, before Levi could utter a single word. He didn’t move for a few moments, staring at the place she just had been.

There was a weird feeling inside him. If he didn’t know better, he’d say it was shame.

* * *

  
  
Hange tiptoed around the precinct, picking her route through the most secluded hallways. She had to be careful, she didn’t want to get noticed by any of her co-workers. Especially, by Erwin.

She needed to get inside her office before he noticed her. Before he noticed her _absence_ , to be precise.

She was never late to work. She usually came earlier than the most and always went home after everyone else had left.

Today was an exception, though. She slept in for the first time in years and then she also made a detour to visit the café Levi showed her last night and order that delicious, delicious tea on the go.

She would have never guessed that simple tea could taste so good, but Levi had opened her eyes. And he had helped in lifting her spirits. Levi was a little strange - he seemed rude and indifferent, but Hange felt that behind this facade hid a kind and honest man. He was also incredibly funny. His humor, although sarcastic, dry and so very different from hers, was more than just enjoyable. She couldn't remember when she had so much fun. Or hanged out with someone, who wasn't a part of the force. She was looking forward to their date at the movies. And she hoped it wouldn't be the last one.

Too lost in her thoughts about newly found friend, Hange forgot to look where she was going. So it took her by a surprise when her forehead had almost collided with someone's chin. She cursed under her breath, it happened for the second time in two days. She was getting too clumsy and absent-minded lately. It was probably due to constant exhaustion and sleep-deprivation. Perhaps, she shouldn’t have ignored Erwin’s advices about taking a break for so long.

Hange lifted her gaze – and Erwin was staring back at her.

“Speak of the devil,” she muttered, too soft for him to hear. Then she took a step back and put on a smile. She hoped it didn't look too forced. "Oh, it's you, Erwin. Hi."

"Good morning," he narrowed his eyes, looking at Hange from head to toe. "Why aren't you in your office? Your shift has already started."

"Yeah..." Hange scratched the back of her neck with a wince. "About that..."

"No way," Erwin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Hange, you are _late_?"

"Only by fifteen minutes..." she mumbled, casting her eyes down.

"But you're never late!" Erwin continued to gawk. "And what is that?" he gestured at the cup in Hange's hands with a confused look. "It doesn’t look like coffee from the precinct's vending machine.”

"It's actually tea..."

" _What_?" Erwin exclaimed. "You're drinking tea? But you hate it!" he leaned closer to Hange's face, staring into her eyes. "Who are you and what did you do with Hange Zoe?"

"Very funny, Erwin," Hange pushed him away with an annoyed huff. "It's just tea, no need to freak out. And since we're already talking, I have a favor. Can I leave early on Friday?"

"You... want to leave early?" Erwin asked carefully. " _You_?"

Hange rolled her eyes. "Yes. _Me_. Can I?"

"You're always working after hours, so, of course, you can leave early, I see no problem with that. But, Hange, may I ask why do you need to do it?"

She shrugged. "I have a date."

Erwin choked. "A _date_?" his eyes went almost comically wide. " _You_ are going on a _date_?!"

Hange was getting tired of this conversation. "Yes, I am going on a date. Is it so hard to imagine?"

"It's just very, um," Erwin cleared his throat, picking up the right word. " _Uncharacteristic_ of you. You're so focused on your work, it’s actually quite surprising that you’ve noticed someone else, whose last name isn’t Ackerman. Your date must be really special then."

"We've met just yesterday,” Hange revealed with a dreamy sigh. She took a sip of tea and the corners of her lips slightly lifted. “So I’m yet to see if he’s special or not.”

"Well, I'm happy for you," Erwin smiled, clasping her shoulder. "It's good to know that you're taking interest in something, besides Ackerman case. You are so obsessed with it, I was starting to worry."

"You can stop now," Hange chuckled. "Last night I wasn’t thinking about Ackermans at all."

Hange decided not to mention the accident at the end, when Levi had called her _'four-eyes_ '. She didn't know why she had overreacted. It was a common nickname, kids at school was calling her that since second grade. But they weren't Ackermans. And, obviously, Levi wasn't Ackerman as well. He was just a simple, _regular_ guy. Hange liked that, last night was a nice change from her usual routine. Maybe, Erwin was right in that regard too. Maybe, she did need a distraction.

"It's always nice to have a chat with you," Hange grinned, putting thoughts about Levi to the back of her mind. "But the work doesn't wait. I'll see you around, Erwin!"

As she made a way to her office, a slight spring in her step, the phone vibrated in her pocket, announcing a new message. Hange took it out, reading the text.

_Friday, six pm by the movie theatre?_

Hange typed ‘ _can’t wait!_ ’ and entered the office with a wide, happy smile on her face.

* * *

  
  
Grey or blue? Or maybe black? Tuck the shirt in or not? Should he style his hair? Would a tie be too much? Should he wear a coat or would his blazer be enough? Wasn't he overdressed? Was he dressed _too_ casually?

Would Hange like his appearance?

Levi ran a hand through his hair and tsked in annoyance. He was probably overthinking this whole thing. No, he was _definitely_ overthinking it.

Getting ready for the date wasn't supposed to be so hard. Levi had been on dates before, he knew how to do it. Granted, his previous dates weren't actually real, but always a part of Kenny's many rouses.

There was one time, where he had to seduce a casino employee to steal a key card that would get them into the vault. And then there was a time, where he had to take a grieving widow on a date so Kenny could rob her house, while she was absent.

Levi didn't enjoy either of those times, he felt uneasy, but that feeling was caused purely by the fact that he was lying to all of these people. He was never anxious, even though his seducing skills left much to be desired.

Everything was different this time. Levi was aware that _technically_ this date wasn't real too. He was lying to Hange, just as he was lying to all of his previous dates. But that wasn't the main basis for his state. He was nervous about meeting Hange. He was nervous she wouldn't _like_ him. 

It made absolutely no sense. Hange was his enemy, a detective who wanted to get him behind bars more than anything. He saw it in her eyes yesterday, her desire and hatred towards Ackermans were transparent. And it bothered him more that it should. 

Levi banged his head against the door of a wardrobe, wondering what the fuck was going on with him. When it came to Hange, he couldn't think straight and his usual indifference was nowhere to be found.

He wondered when it had all begun. 

Did it happen, when he had seen Hange for the first time? When she was pacing around the house they've robbed, wearing a murderous expression and barking at every policeman? Levi still remembered the feeling of satisfaction he felt upon seeing her frustrations.

Or had it started after he had written his first note to her? He lingered at the scene of the crime that day, pretending to be a janitor. When Hange noticed a small note near the empty slot of the painting they've stolen, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her eyebrows formed a line on her forehead, as she read the contents. Once she was done, she whirled around, as though looking for the person who had left the note. Levi had barely stopped himself from laughing then. He had to leave the place in a hurry after that. If someone had seen his reaction, it wouldn't be that hard to put two and two even for the dense policemen.

Or did it happen last evening, when he made eye contact with Hange for the first time? When he got a glimpse of the _other side_ of fierce detective? When he saw a kind, endearing person underneath that façade?

Levi banged his head again. He was going crazy. 

He considered hitting his head against the wooden surface for the third time, when Kenny appeared on the threshold of his room. 

"Oi, kid," he crossed hands on his chest and tilted his head, studying Levi curiously. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. But it's none of your business."

"When you say things like that, Levi," Kenny walked further into a room, coming to stand just behind Levi's shoulder. His lips curled into a smirk as he saw the variety of shirts that hanged on the door of the wardrobe. "It only makes me more curious. So, what's up?"

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose with fingers. He knew that he had to tell Kenny at least a portion of the truth. Otherwise, his uncle would find out the other way, and then he would know _the whole_ truth. And Levi really didn't want Kenny to know he was going on a date with a detective.

Yes, he had to tell him about his date, Levi was aware of that. He was also aware of the reaction his words would have on Kenny. He already dreaded it.

"I'm going out," Levi told in a strained voice. He winced, preparing for what was coming. The bomb was going to explode any second. "On a date."

"A _date_?" Kenny repeated loudly, staring at Levi like he had grown a second head. 

"Check your hearing, old man. Yes." Levi glowered. "I'm going on a date."

"You... are going on a... a date," Kenny spoke slowly. "With a real person?" 

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" Levi asked sarcastically. 

"I can't quite believe it, yes," Kenny agreed, surprisingly honest. He took a few steps back and plopped down on a chair, observing Levi underneath his eyelashes. "And who is that unfortunate soul?"

"We've met a few days ago. Went out for a coffee, then agreed to see each other again and go to the movies."

Kenny whistled. "Not bad, Levi. You going on a _date_ with someone on your own volition, not because I made you. Huh, I'm impressed. When are you going to bring them home? I want to meet them."

“Never,” Levi retorted harshly. “You’ll scare her off.”

Kenny guffawed. “Levi, if she survived an evening with you, she isn’t going to be even fazed by me.”

Well… Maybe, Kenny was right. Levi wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of admitting it, though.

“If you don't have anything else to say, then get the fuck out.” He told him, turning back to the wardrobe. “I'm in a hurry."

"No respect for his elders," Kenny muttered, shaking his head. He stood up and headed to the door. Just before he reached it, he stopped and looked at the collection of Levi's shirts. He studied them for a moment. 

"Pick the blue one," he said at last. "It brings out your eyes."

* * *

Levi paced around the entrance to the movie theater, his expression turning sourer and sourer with each minute. They've agreed to meet at six. It was already a quarter past six. And still there was no sign of Hange. 

Had she forgotten? Or, maybe, there was some emergency? And she had no time to notify him? 

Perhaps, she had she changed her mind? Had she decided to stand him up?

Levi glanced at his clock again and decided enough was enough. He grabbed his phone and dialed Hange's number. 

He waited and waited _and waited_. No one picked up. He cursed under his breath. 

Was the great detective Hange Zoe cowardly enough to tell that she didn't want to see him to his face? Levi refused to believe it.

Putting his phone back into his pocket, he started to walk. Gladly, he knew exactly where his _date_ could be.

Taking a first turn to the left, he headed to the local police precinct.  
  


* * *

If someone had said to him a week ago that he'd willingly go inside the police precinct, Levi would have called them a fucking idiot. But here he was, and all because of some pesky detective who didn't show up for their date.

With a grim look on his face, Levi approached the reception desk. A blonde woman with short hair was sitting there, her eyes focused on a computer screen.

Levi cleared his throat to gain her attention. 

Looking up, the woman graced him with a polite smile. "How can I help you, sir?"

"Where I can find detective Zoe?"

The woman continued to smile, but a cautious look appeared inside her eyes. "May I ask why do you need her?"

Levi hesitated, not knowing what to say. Should he call himself Hange's date? Or should he come up with another explanation?

He was spared from giving a straight answer by a tall man with sandy hair and _very_ impressive moustache.

Paying no attention to Levi, the man put his elbows on the reception desk, leaning over it.

"Hey, Nana, are you finished already?"

"Almost," the woman whispered, not taking her eyes off Levi. "I just need to deal with the gentleman over here first."

"Oh?" the man turned to Levi, looking him from head to toe. "And who is this?"

"I'm looking for detective Hange Zoe." Levi stated firmly. The man was looming over him, a full head taller than him, but Levi stared him right in the eyes, despite the growing discomfort in his neck area. _What a fucking giant_ , he thought angrily, feeling the muscles in his neck stiffen.

"You're looking for Hange?" the man scratched his chin with a raised brow. "Oh! You must be the infamous thief!"

_What?_

Levi's heart stopped. He felt the ground disappear from underneath him, as he struggled to make sense of the current situation. So the police already knew? Was it an elaborate plan to make him come right into their hands? Had Hange known the truth since the very beginning? Was _he_ the one who was being played, not the other way around?

His head reeling and his thoughts mashing together, Levi thought about turning around and bolting out of here. Maybe, he'd get lucky and be able to escape. He could use his intimate knowledge of the city's streets, make cops lose him in the labyrinth of back alleys. 

Through a fog around his mind, Levi heard the man's chuckle. Instinctively, he turned his head to the direction the sound came from, listening more closely. 

"Nana, that's him! The man who stole our beloved Hange's heart!"

_What?_

"Oh," the woman smiled, tilting her head to study Levi more closely. The suspicion was gone from her gaze almost instantly. "My god, you're right! Short, dark-haired and with a scowl on his face! He looks just like Hange described him."

Hange had described him? Hange _talked_ about him? With her colleagues? And she called him _short_?

Levi didn’t know what to think of it all, getting even more confused than before.

"Let's go, Romeo," with a short laugh, the tall man threw an arm over Levi's shoulder. "I'll lead you to your Juliette."

* * *

"I'm Mike, by the way," the giant extended his hand to Levi.

"Levi," he nodded, shaking the offered hand.

"Oh, I know this already," Mike smirked. "It's the only thing our division talks about."

"Me?"

"Your date with Hange," he clarified. "Don’t take it the wrong way. We just worry about Hange a lot. Ever since she took the Ackermans’ case, she became quite obsessed with it. So we’re all glad that she finally took interest in something else.”

"Ackermans’ case? What’s that?" Levi asked, trying to goad Mike into revealing some kind of information. "I’ve never heard of it."

“You haven’t? I thought it’s the talk of the whole city. Either way, I'm sure Hange will fill you in in no time. It's one of her favorite topics nowadays."

His attempt obviously failed, so Levi merely grunted, hoping this kind of answer would suffice.

"We're almost here," Mike announced, turning the corner. "Before you go, I just want to say something." Levi looked up at Mike, picking up a slight shift in his tone. It wasn't as friendly anymore. "We all like Hange very much, so if you hurt her..."

"Got it," Levi swallowed, the feeling of shame weighing down on him. He didn't want to hurt Hange. He knew he was most probably going to.

“And another thing,” Mike mumbled, leaning closer to him. With wide eyes, Levi watched how the man started sniffing him, his nostrils flaring. “Yeah, you’re alright,” he concluded with a satisfied smirk. “A bit weird, but alright.” Mike clasped him on a back, his strong hand almost made Levi stumble. "That's Hange's office," he gestured at the door with Hange's name written on it and then left, humming under his breath.

Levi watched him go, wondering what the fuck had just happened. Had the man really _sniffed_ him? What was that about? Should he be concerned? Honored? He should definitely ask Hange about it.

Shaking his head, he brushed the invisible dirt from his blazer. He breathed in, preparing himself, and then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" someone yelled from the other side. Levi instantly recognized Hange's deep voice.

He opened the door and entered. Hange gasped.

"Levi!” she jumped to her feet, almost knocking back the chair in the process. “Oh god, I'm so sorry! Our date! I forgot about it!"

All annoyance Levi had felt up to this moment had disappeared the moment he saw how embarrassed Hange was. She seemed genuinely ashamed and Levi couldn’t find it in himself to stay angry any longer. Although, he still couldn't pass an opportunity to tease her a bit more.

"I thought you decided to stand me up." He said in the saddest voice he could master. It wasn't that different from his usual one, but Hange's reaction was priceless.

"No! I would never, I just forgot about time, I'm—"

"It seems like I'm largely at fault here."

Levi blinked, as a tall blonde man came into his view. He recognized him right away, Captain Erwin Smith was as imposing in person, as he was on Levi's phone screen. Was he present in the room since Levi had entered it? Despite his quite large figure, up until he announced his presence, Levi didn't notice him at all.

"Hange, you may go, since your gentleman is already waiting," Erwin smiled, standing up from a chair across from Hange’s desk. "We'll finish tomorrow."

"Alright!" Hange waved her hand in Erwin’s general direction, too busy with gathering her belongings.

Watching her frantic moves, Erwin let out a soft chuckle. “She’s really excited about your date,” he whispered to Levi. “I’m Erwin Smith, Hange’s Captain.”

“Levi,” he let out his surname, for obvious reasons. “Hange’s… friend.”

“Take care of her, alright?” despite the warm smile and easy expression, Erwin’s blue eyes bored into Levi with surprising intensity. If he wasn’t so good at concealing his emotions, Levi would have squirmed under the heavy gaze.

“And bring her home before ten!” Erwin added, raising his voice, so Hange could hear him.

“Just go already!” Hange snapped, glaring at him. “Stop embarrassing me!”

Erwin laughed, but obeyed, heading to the door. Before he walked out, he gave Levi another look. This one was a little less hostile than his previous one, but it was just as successful in making Levi feel uneasy. Erwin Smith was a sharp and dangerous man. Levi hoped it was their last meeting.

“What’s taking you so long?” Levi grumbled, as he approached Hange’s desk. She was looking for something, opening drawer after drawer and shifting through their contents.

“I can’t find my phone!” she whined, forcefully pushing another drawer shut.

“That’s why you didn’t answer my calls,” Levi guessed, as he pretended to join Hange’s search. He started looking through the papers on her desk, his eyes going over them quickly. Most of it was regular paperwork, reports from Hange’s patrols and other boring stuff. One file caught his attention, though. It was a case from 1988. What Hange could need it for? His fingers twitched to open and read the whole thing, his mind scrambling to explain, how it could be linked to him and Kenny.

He didn’t want to raise any suspicious, though. So with a heavy heart, Levi laid the case file down and continued to search for Hange’s phone.

“Got it!” Hange fished the phone from underneath the table. “Must have fallen down somewhere during the day. Ah, and it was on silent, so that’s why I didn’t hear your calls. Sorry about that,” she added sheepishly.

“It’s fine,” Levi said. “You have an important job, I get it.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Hange promised, as she put on her coat. “Are we too late already?"

"We are," Levi confirmed grimly. "Good thing it's a marathon, we can still be in time for a movie or two."

"Let’s hurry then!” Hange linked their hands together and dragged Levi along with her.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the movies?" Levi asked, after they left the cinema auditorium. 

"Yes!" Hange answered, nodding enthusiastically. "They were great!"

"But you were complaining all the time," Levi noted, taking an empty bucket of popcorn from her hands and throwing it out in the trashcan. 

"Well, there were a lot of inaccuracies in these movies. And most of the things these guys did would get me fired, or worse, earn me a _very_ strict verbal reprimanding from Erwin. But yeah, I still had fun watching them. Did you?"

"Maybe, I would have," Levi shrugged. "If you had shut your mouth for at least a second."

"I warned you," Hange smiled, unfazed by his rude tone. 

She did. And, truthfully, despite his bitching Levi actually enjoyed himself at the movies too. He was sure that whatever plot was unraveling on a screen wasn't even half as amusing as Hange's hilarious commentary. 

As he walked through the movie theater's hallway with Hange by his side, Levi felt unusually content. Hange's company was unexpectedly pleasant. 

Once they left the theatre and walked outside, however, Levi's good mood disappeared without a trace. 

It was snowing. Big, fluffy snowflakes slowly descended from the sky, haphazardly falling down to the ground. The city around them was covered in snow and Levi involuntary shuddered, feeling the cold seeping into his bones, and then spread right to his heart. 

"Levi?" Hange laid a hand on his elbow, her face and voice equally concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Shaking off his stupor, Levi nodded. 

"Sure," he slumped his shoulders slightly, staring right ahead. "Just a bit colder than I expected to."

"Oh. Do you want to go home then?"

"It's up to you. Is there something you want to go?"

"There is one place," Hange said enigmatically. "It's not far from here. And I know just the way to keep you warm."

Levi raised an eyebrow, curious. 

With a playful grin, Hange took his hand, interlaced their fingers and hid their joined palms inside the pocket of her coat.

"Better now?" she asked. 

"Just a little," he mumbled, turning his face away to hide his embarrassment. 

Judging by the soft look in her eyes and her slightly wider smile, Hange was able to see right through him.

“Let’s go before I freeze to death,” Levi grunted, dead set on keeping up his rude exterior.

* * *

  
The place Hange had led him to was just a walking distance away. While they strolled through the city, she seamlessly filled the silence with her chatter. She talked about anything and everything. She complained about her noisy colleagues, told him how she nearly burned her breakfast this morning, because she almost fell asleep in the shower, and shared her thoughts on a movie Levi had never even heard about. 

He didn't participate in the conversation, only offering different kinds of grunts from time to time, but Hange didn't seem to mind. 

Levi was grateful to her all the same, Hange's babbling, even though, a bit silly, helped him take his mind off certain things, memories he didn't wish to relive today. And her hand that was still holding his kept him grounded, forcing him to focus on his sensations. 

"And here we are!" Hange exclaimed, stopping in front of the entrance to the park. 

Levi looked around, appreciating the view. The park wasn't big, but it was away from busy streets. It was practically empty too, save for a couple of joggers and a few dog owners. Most importantly, it was quiet. Levi liked that.

He turned to face Hange, meaning to thank her for bringing him here. But when he looked to the side, Hange wasn't there. She was crouched a few steps away from him. There was wide, mischievous smile on her face and Levi instinctively took a step back, glaring at her. 

" _No_ ," he warned. "Don't you dare—"

He didn't get to finish his threat, and a snowball that hit him right in the forehead was the reason for it. Levi cursed, furiously wiping snow from his face. 

" _Run_ , Hange," he growled, bending over to gather some snow too. 

Not needing him to tell twice, Hange sprinted off, laughing joyfully. Levi formed a snowball and rushed after her. As he got closer, he raised his hand and aimed the snowball at Hange. It landed right in the center of her back and Hange yelped. 

"That was low even for you, shorty!" she shouted. "Attacking from the back is against rules!"

"I don't remember you setting the rules!" Levi smirked, making another snowball. 

He threw it again, but Hange hid behind the tree, evading his attack. She immediately retaliated, staining the front of Levi's blazer with snow.

Hange cackled, celebrating the successful hit. Levi tossed another snowball and again, Hange effortlessly dodged it. Levi decided to switch tactics. Getting to his feet, he ran right at Hange, spreading his arms and circling them around her waist. Using the momentum, he threw Hange on the soft snow, falling on top of her. 

"Do you yield?" he asked, staring down at her. 

"N-never!" Hange replied, panting. She raised her arms, which Levi, _in hindsight_ , had forgotten to pin down, and pushed Levi's blazer up, revealing his shirt. She laid her hands on his ribs and her fingers started tickling him.

Levi wheezed, pushing her hands away. Hange took this opportunity to flip them over, landing on top of him. Not repeating Levi’s mistake, she pinned down his arms and then secured his hips with her knees. 

"Do _you_ yield?" she grinned victoriously. 

Hange looked like a mess - hair disheveled, glasses askew, red-cheeked and breathing heavily. Levi couldn't look away. 

"Fine, I yield," he grumbled. "Just get off me."

Hange complied almost instantly, falling in the snow next to Levi. 

"Oi," Levi huffed, struggling to catch his breath. "Get up. You're going to catch a cold."

“I’ll be fine,” Hange replied lazily.

“Your boss would kill me if you become sick.”

Hange laughed and the joyful sound reverberated through the otherwise silent park. “Erwin scared you, didn’t he? Don’t make him fool you, he’s actually a big softie,” yeah, Levi had some heavy doubts about that. Maybe, Erwin Smith was indeed _a softie._ But only to Hange and his other co-workers.

“And what about your other friends? That giant of a man, for example.”

“You’ve met Mike!” Hange exclaimed, throwing her hands up. She turned to Levi, watching him with amused eyes. “Did he try to sniff you?”

“He did. What the fuck was that about?”

“It’s just a habit of his, don’t think about it too much. I need to know, though,” Hange moved her face closer to Levi’s, curiosity sparkling in her gaze. “What did he say?”

“Said I was ‘alright’.” Levi grunted.

“Oh! That’s a high praise, coming from him. Yeah, he won’t beat you up, don’t worry,” _again,_ Levi wasn’t sure about that. “Let’s just stay here for a moment. Relax, we only live once, shorty. Enjoy the moment."

Levi's pants and hair were wet and starting to freeze, his fingers felt numb from the cold, but he did, as Hange said, and tried to relax. It was surprisingly easy, he noted, as he raised his gaze to the night sky. No stars were looking back at him, the weather too cloudy to allow for that, but Levi found a strange beauty in that nevertheless. It was quiet, it was calm. He felt at peace. 

"How did you find this place?" he asked Hange quietly, wanting to preserve the tranquil atmosphere. 

"I used to come here often, as a child. I visited it with my mom almost every weekend. Do you have a special place like this with your mom?"

"My mom died," Levi blurted out. 

"Oh," Hange’s face fell. She pushed herself up, resting on her elbow. "Levi, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago."

"But you still miss her," she softly noted.

“I don’t.” Levi argued stubbornly, trying to keep his stern façade. “And if I did, how would you know about this? We’ve just met. You barely know me.”

“I’m a detective, remember?” Hange reminded. “It’s my job to be observant. You’re a hard nut to crack, Levi, your face is always _so_ scary,” she mimicked Levi’s usual scowl, and he rolled his eyes, biting back a smile. “But your eyes show what you truly feel. And they look so sad. It was the first thing I’ve noticed about you actually."

Levi looked up, meeting her gaze. There was something inside it, it was inviting him, enticing him into trusting Hange with things he had never revealed to anyone.

"It was snowing when she died," he whispered. He closed his eyes and could almost feel it - the cold wind ruffling his hair and bits of snow flying through the open window as he sat next to his mother's dead body, unable to comprehend why she wasn't getting up; the crunching noise his shiny new shoes produced as he walked through the snowy cemetery; the numbness in his hands and legs as he kneeled before her grave, begging her to come back. “That’s why I hate snow so much.”

He knew Hange was watching him closely and she probably had noted the slight trembling that wracked his body. She said nothing, though, just simply took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

Levi was grateful for her silence. He was grateful for her presence.

Hange didn't offer him meaningless words of condolences or fake encouragements. She just held his hand, reminding him that he was not alone.

"Sorry for bringing the mood down," he said after a few more minutes of silence. 

Hange smiled, a gentle look in her warm, brown eyes. 

"Don't you even think of being embarrassed about this, Levi. I—"

Whatever she was going to say was suddenly interrupted by a loud shrill.

"Excuse me," Hange took out her phone and looked at the screen, grimacing. "I have to take it," she explained and stood up, walking a few steps away. 

With detached look, Levi watched how expressions on her face changed. First appeared annoyance, then anger, next came curiosity, before it settled into determination. 

Hange put the phone back into her pocket and came back. Now she wore an apologetic expression on her face. "It's an emergency," she said, offering Levi a hand to help him up.

“Do you want me to walk you back?”

“No, thanks,” Hange winced. “Um, my _friend_ will pick me up.”

“Oh, alright,” Levi nodded numbly, not knowing what to say.

“I’ll text you, yeah?” she looked at him with a hopeful smile. “So we could meet again, perhaps?”

“Sure,” he agreed. “I would love that.”

“Awesome!” Hange gave him finger guns, and Levi rolled his eyes, smacking her arm playfully.

“See you soon!” she shouted and then hurriedly walked away.

As soon as she was gone, Levi was cold once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i know, i tagged it as 'slow burn' and then had levihan hold hands in the very third chapter 
> 
> despite that, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and, even if you didn't, thanks for reading <3


End file.
